docmcstuffinfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue Ronda to the Rescue
"Rescue Ronda to the Rescue" is an episode of Doc McStuffins. Aired with "All Washed Up". Plot Doc helps Rescue Ronda with stuck propellers Summary Doc and Donny are playing basketball using Stuffy and Chilly. But Donny accidentally gets Chilly stuck on the top of the basketball hoop and they begin to laugh. While wondering what to do about it, it's then Donny's friend Luca shows up his toy, Rescue Ronda. Donny then gets the brilliant idea to use her in order to reach Chilly and get him down but both boys wish to use her. Donny argues that it was his idea, while Luca says its his toy, but they luckily manage to agree to both use it together. Though their arguing picks right back up since they both are trying to control her. As Doc tries to get them to calm down and focus, Ronda ends up crashing! They dig her out of the bushes and try to control Ronda, but it is no use. She won't even budge. Luca also notices that her basket fell off and he goes to retrieve it, only to prick his finger suddenly from the bush. Donny takes him inside in order to get it looked at by their Mother. Then Doc uses her stethoscope which brings her toy friends to life. As Chilly begins to panic, Ronda tells them that she will get him to safety but Doc tries to tell her she can't. Ronda tells her it has to wait and tries to anyway, but she comments that her propellers aren't working. Doc points out she tried to tell her this... Both girls then sing a Song about how much they love to help others when Chilly suddenly reminds them that he's stuck still! Stuffy then tries to save him, only for this to end terribly as he barely hangs on the hoop, then drops onto the ball, then on the ground;. But he is safe thankfully. Doc promises to help Ronda, once she can get Chilly down and she finds a small set of moveable steps and brings them to the hoop to rescue Chilly. Once she puts him down and Lambie gives him a tight hug, Doc continues on to Ronda and asks Hallie to bring her the medical bag. At the table, Doc then begins to examine Ronda. First she checks her engine, then her propeller, which accidentally grabs onto Stuffy and sends him flying! After she checks with Stuffy, Doc resumes and tries to check on Ronda's propeller, but Ronda stops her momentarily to mentions she's very ticklish. Doc shows that she is too, but she really needs to check them anyway and she asks her to try to calm down to make it easier. She then tries to spin the propeller but it won't budge! Doc does not see anything so she asks Rhonda if anything happened today. At first, Ronda cant think of anything but then she remembers how she crashed into that bush earlier. She adds that Luca always takes good care of her, so Doc decides she'll go ask Luca if he may have known about anything that may have happened to Ronda. Inside she finds Luca being examined by their mom and she informs the three children that he has a splinter! Luca is very worried and when she goes on to remove it, Luca will not let her until she explains that if she just lets him see it, she can remove it very easily and the splinter will be all gone. With a little bit of hesitation, Luca finally allows Dr. McStuffins to remove it and he thanks her. Doc suddenly realizes that Luca got the splinter from his finger when he tried to grab Ronda from the prickly bush. So Doc rushes back outside to go and check on Ronda's propellers again while telling her stuffed animal friends she knows what the problem is. Upon closer inspection, Doc finds the small splinter in the bolt where Ronda's propeller is held. She then draws a picture of the problem and shows Ronda and the others. Ronda asks if she can remove it and Doc eagerly agrees that she can. Ronda then admits she is scared, since she's usually the one who helps others and she has never needed help before, but with a bit of help, knowing that Doc is only trying to help her, she lets her remove the splinter. And so, Ronda tries to fly and accidentally grabs Stuffy as she does so! Its then Stuffy untangles from her rescue rope but Ronda swoops in just in time to save him! After singing Ronda puts down Stuffy right before Luca and Donny run outside. Happily they thank Doc for her help and the episode ends as the boys begin to play... Quotes Trivia *Luca mentions that Ronda's basket had fallen off. But they are never seen retrieving it and by the end of the episode she seems to have required it. Gallery Hugs.png Hallie Bashful.png Splinter.png Tools.png Rhonda.png Luca.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1